OBJECTIVES: 1. Women discordant for chromosomal sex (46, XY; 46, XX) and gonadal sex (feminizing testes; ovaries) and concordant for atresia of the vagina: androgen-insensitivity and Rokitansky syndromes compared for gender identity/role. 2. Matched pairs of male intersexuals discordant for assigned sex and rehabilitation. 3. Matched pairs of babies with micropenis doscordant for assigned sex and rehabilitation. 4. Followup of the two-year, real-life test fAr transexualism. 5. To elevation in rehabilitation of reversible hyposomatotropic (psychosocial, child-abuse) dwarfism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Money, J. and Tucker, P. Sexual Signatures: On Being a Man or a Woman. Boston, Little, Brown. 1975. Schaie, W.K., Anderson, E., McClearn, G., and Money, J. (eds.). Developmental Human Behavior Genetics. Lexington, Mass., Lexington Books (D.C. Heath). 1975.